


First Kiss

by alessandralee



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's a planner (and a hopeless romantic); Mal's a do-er.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is shorter than I usually post stuff, but I'm breaking my rules.

Ben thinks about kissing Mal a lot.

During his weekly council meetings, he has to ask Bashful to repeat his request three times before he can focus properly. When he spots Mal sitting in the bleachers with Jane and Lonnie during tourney practice, he gets distracted enough that Carlos checks him (the only thing that hurts is his pride, but still).

And during group study sessions? Well let’s just say he might actually be forgetting more than he’s learning.

(Really, if Evie wasn’t watching him like a hawk, and if the girls’ bedroom wasn’t full to the brim with people wanting Evie or Doug to explain one lesson or another, he might have actually worked up the nerve already.)

He didn’t think love could be so stressful without any shape shifting curses or evil fairies breathing down his neck, but somehow it is.

Because it needs to be perfect. Mal’s given up a lot to stay in Aurodon, and while Ben knows it has more do with what she wants for her own life than it does with their relationship, he wants their first kiss to be symbolic of all that her new life has to offer.

Not to mention, he’d really like to stop offending the dwarves.

So he has it all planned out. He’s cleared his Saturday afternoon schedule, and ordered Aurodon Prep’s largely unused ballroom to be full dusted for the occasion. The Castle chef even agreed to have someone drop off strawberry shortcake for him.

A private orchestra seemed a like a bit too much, but he did check to make sure the ballroom’s antique record playing was still in working order.

Ben’s pretty sure this will be an event to rival the stories his mother read to him as a child.

And all that stands between him and his first kiss with Mal is roughly twenty-four hours, the tourney match against Neverland High, and a mid-morning mine tour from Sneezy.

The game is a close one, but it ends with a goal by Jay that secures Aurodon Prep’s victory. Having concrete plans for tomorrow clearly takes a load off of Ben’s mind, because he can actually keep his head in the game.

He’s exhausted and sweaty and eagerly looking forward to a long shower once he’s back in his room, before reviewing tourism reports from Flounder, when Mal materializes from the crowd of celebrating students.

Ben’s tired mind is considering whether she uses magic to do that, or if she’s just naturally graceful, when Mal wraps her arms around his shoulders and presses her lips up against his smiling mouth.

She manages to catch Ben completely by surprise, so stunned he’s frozen in place.

After a few seconds, she pulls away.

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes, avoiding eye contact. “That probably wasn’t the right time or place, or maybe I’m just ba—“

Ben regains control of his body just in time to cut her off with of his own.

His hands cradle her face, his hold more delicate once she starts responding. Her lips taste like powdered sugar and the green apple lip-gloss she sometimes wears.

Mal’s arms return to their spot around his shoulders, and Ben’s skin feels warm when he can feel them through his jersey.

This time no one pulls away until Ben’s nudged by the crowd following the team back towards the lockers.

“Definitely the right time and place,” Ben says through a grin so broad it could rival Dopey’s.

Because who needs a ballroom and fancy desserts, or even enchanted mirrors and fairy godmothers, when he has the girl in front of him.

They’re quietly smiling at each other as they wait for their hearts to stop beating so fast, when Evie and Jane appear to drag Mal off for one reason or another.

“See you tomorrow?” she asks over her shoulder as she lets them pull her away.

Ben nods.

After all, he may already have the perfect first kiss, but that doesn’t mean he won’t appreciate the chance to have Mal all to himself for a bit.


End file.
